My Little Pony: Equestria Kids
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Not long after the events of Equestria Girls. Six kids wind up finding another magical mirror accidently travel through it. The children and the Mane Six then learn they must find a way to get back home within three days or else the chaotic events created by the unbalanced worlds will cause both worlds to become unstable and eventually… self destruct.
1. Recap

**My Little Pony: Equestria Kids**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap:** Newly-crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle was called to the Crystal Empire for her first ever Princess Sumit. However, a mysterious figure from the past managed to evade security and steal Twilight's Element of Harmony! The villain - now known as Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia's ex-student - escaped into a portal leading to an alternate dimension. As the sole protector of her Element, it was up to Twilight to get the crown back. With only three days to finish her quest, but six new friends, she overcame every obstacle that Sunset Shimmer threw in her way, proving that the Elements of Harmony worked everywhere. She was finally able to return home to her true friends, and the portal was once again sealed, unable to open for another 30 moons. It seemed as if all the problems caused by the portal were over. Or so they thought...

* * *

**Yes I know this is a short chapter, but that's because this is a recap page. The next chapter will be longer, don't worry.**


	2. The Kids

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the city where the school called Canterlot High School was set. A few months had passed since the 'incident' during the Fall Formal Dance. None of the students talked about it between each other much, or told the police or homeland security, mainly due to their loyalty to Twilight and everything she did for them and the fact that no one would believe them if they told them anyways. Still, some talked and whispered about it, wondering if there really was magic out there and if Twilight would ever return.

A long bus drove down the streets of the city till it reached an old antique shop right nearby a fancy looking boutique. Several passengers got off the bus and walked off, including six children, a ten-year old boy named Tommy Batson, an eleven year old girl named Mary Norton, a twelve year old boy named Felix Freeman who had to walk on crutches and braces, a overweight nine-year old Latino-American boy Paco Peña, an eight-year African-American girl named Darla Dabney and an thirteen-year old Asian-American boy named Edwin Choi.

They all stood in front of the old antique store, which had a large glass window for them to see through and had the name of the store written on it. The red paint on it was all dried up and was starting to peel, it looked like it hadn't been visited in years.

"So… _why_ are we visiting this place again?" Paco asked, adjusting his red cap which covered his short black hair.

"Because, we need a gift for Darla's parents for all they've done for us," Tommy replied. "You know how much they like old antiques,"

Edwin pushed up his large round glasses in front of his light blue eyes and nodded. "Agreed. A gift that fits within their category would be a most logical choice," he said.

"Hey everybody, don't forget; I may be the only one related to them but their _your_ parents too," Darla reminded the other kids. "We're a family, now and forever,"

"Maybe legally, biologically we're not," Paco retorted. "Unlike you the rest of us are just a bunch of former street kids who all lost their folks and were lucky enough to be adopted by a family who live in a brownstone, nothing more,"

"Now let's just go in and find a present already,"

Paco walked ahead and entered the store, the door made a ringing sound as he entered due to a bronze bell above it. Darla looked down, hurt by Paco's words but Mary put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't let Paco get you," Mary told her, looking at the eight year old with her kind blue eyes. "You know what he's like,"

Felix nodded in agreement, his green eyes shining. "Yeah, and doesn't really mean it, he's still having a hard time accepting the fact that his real parents are gone,"

Tommy sighed. "Aren't we all?"

The other kids lowered heads in sadness, as they remembered the fond but short times they each had with their biological parents before they were either killed or taken away and before they were even adopted by Darla's parents. The five remaining kids then enter the antique store.

The door once again made a jingling sound as they each enter. All six of them gazed around the old store. It was dark, had a creaky, old wooden floor, multiple cobwebs in the corners of the room and gave off a very creepy vibe that unnerved some of the children. There were several old antiques placed all over the establishment, things like old clocks, old books, decorative items, old toys and even an old purple mirror which seemed to sparkle, a bit. Not that any of them noticed.

"Hello? Hello!" Tommy called out, expecting the owner to show up and greet them but all he got was a faint echo.

"It appears the owner is on break," Edwin stated.

Paco blew on an old golden shield set against the wall, blowing away all the dust that was gathered on it. He coughed as some of the dust got in his lungs causing him to blow it away in annoyance.

"Boy, and I thought the hobo's around Yancy Street were old!" Paco remarked.

"Paco, focus!" Mary told him. "We need to find something that Mr. and Mrs. Dabney will like,"

Felix kneeled down a bit and looked through the glass of an old hourglass with had a small crack in it. "Like _what?_ All this stuff is _ancient_, even for them,"

"You know… you don't have to call them Mr. and Mrs. Dabney," Darla reminded them. "You can always call them by their real names… or even… 'Mom' and 'Dad',"

"Negative," Edwin replied bluntly as he flipped through the pages of an old book.

"Why not?" Darla questioned.

"Because it feels _weird_, duh," Paco responded picking up what appeared to be some kind of spear which immediately broke in half as he lifted it up, much to his disappointment and annoyance.

Tommy reached up one of the shelves to get a better look at the small clay statues on top. "But don't worry Dar, we're getting there," he assured her.

"Yeah, we all just need time," Mary added.

Just then, Tommy finally noticed the sparkling mirror set against the wall on the edge of the store. The frame around it was lavender with deep magenta gems embedded all around it. As he began to walk over to it, passing by several creepy masks as he went by his foster siblings had struck up another conversation.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened at Canterlot High a few months ago? They said something about magic and demons and _ponies!"_

"Preposterous, Darla darling! All that talk is nothing more than a bunch of teenage delinquents telling false stories to intrigue themselves,"

"Yeah, besides everyone knows there's no such thing as magic!"

"I don't know, I hear they're still rebuilding the part of the school that was _blown up_ apparently,"

"Well, at least we're safe _here_,"

Tommy stood in front of the mirror with wide, curious eyes. In front of him he saw only a reflection of himself; a boy of average height with short black hair and wearing a red hoodie over a yellow shirt. He only sees something else in the mirror that made him lean closer to it but Gabe interrupts him.

"What are you _doing?"_

"Oh, just checking out the mirror," Tommy replied. "I thought I saw something,"

The other kids looked closely at the mirror as well.

"Interesting," Edwin remarked. "I have not seen a mirror like this before…"

"Hey, maybe we should get Mr. and Mrs…" Mary started to say but a glance from Darla made her reassess her statement. "I mean… Jerry and Naomi, maybe we should get them this, it's just their type,"

"But it's a _mirror_," Paco pointed out.

"So?" Felix inquired innocently.

"Why get them a mirror? All it's good for is admiring your own reflection," he said.

"Like _you_ do every morning?" Mary questioned, raising a brow, which made Paco give her an annoyed glare.

"Well I say we give it to them!" Darla declared.

"All in favor?" Tommy asked as he, Edwin, Felix, Mary and Darla all raised their hands, Paco growled in frustration.

"Five against one, the math is definitely not in your favor amigo," Edwin smirked.

"Ugh, fine…" Paco grumbled.

Tommy grunted as he lifted the mirror off the wall, the others helped him lift it up as well.

"Don't worry Paco, it'll be fine!" Tommy assured him. "I mean, what could go wrong from buying a mirror?"

As they made their way to the counter with the strange mirror the reflective surface of said mirror began to sparkle and radiate with a dim magical energy.


	3. The Portal Activates

**Chapter 3**

Little did the six children know that the mirror they were carrying was actually the alternate counterpart of the magic mirror that resided in Equestria and the bizarre thing about the one in the children's realm… is that it was still working.

At the same time, in the mysterious and magically land of Equestria, a purplish-pink train known as the Friendship Express was just arriving back in the town of Ponyville. As soon as it parked at the station six ponies and a dragon disembarked from the train. Their names were Spike the dragon, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

As they all started to make their way back to their home. The girls began to converse with each other.

Applejack sighed deeply. "Whoo-Whee! That sure was some trip to the Crystal Empire, eh Twilight?" she remarked. "I mean you're very first Princess Summit and a trip to another world all in one. Why you must be plum tired,"

"You have no idea," Twilight Sparkle stated. "And you guys won't _believe_ all the stuff I saw in that world,"

"So what _did_ happen there anyways?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"It's a _long _story," Twilight told them.

"That's putting it mildly," Spike remarked.

"Well now that we are home, you will have _plenty_ of time to tell us darling," Rarity stated.

"Please?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Twilight sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you all about it when we reach the library," she told them with a smile. This seemed to satisfy the other girls as they made their way towards Twilight's place.

"Hey, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said. "Are you_ sure_ and nothing from that other world will come over to _our_ side?"

"Oh, don't worry Rainbow. The Princess said that the portal between the two world has been closed for another thirty moons," Twilight assured her. "There's no _way_ one of them could _ever_ come over to our side,"

"Well, uh… just out of curiosity… what would happen if one of 'them' did?" Applejack inquired.

Twilight shrugged. "Not sure, exactly. But luckily for us, and for Equestria that's _never_ going to happen,"

* * *

At the same time, back in the other world, the six children were waiting by the counter for the cashier so that they could buy their seemingly non magical mirror. Felix leaned over the counter.

"Hello? Hello!" Felix called out. He turned back to the others. "Probably still on break,"

"Well _that's_ a darn shame," Tommy remarked.

"Oh, _great!_" Paco exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Now we're _stuck_ here in a dusty old store, trying to buy something that's old and useless and to make matters worse; I'm probably missing a lot of good TV shows right now,"

Paco leaned against the mirror, placing his hand in the middle of it. Suddenly the mirror started to glow and Gabe's hand suddenly phased right through it. Much to his shock.

A yell from Paco and an outstretched hand spurred Toby into action; he moved forward as far as he dared, trying desperately to get his fingers into his adopted brother, but the magical force slowly started to pull him away.

"Paco!" Tommy cried.

"Tommy!" Mary shouted.

"Mary!" Felix yelled.

"Felix!" Darla screamed.

"Fella's!" Edwin exclaimed.

Tommy struggled for a bit but manages to seize Paco's arm. All six kids quickly became linked in a human chain; Mary holding Tommy's arm, Felix holding Mary's, Darla holding onto one of Felix's crutches and Edwin grabbing hold of Darla's shoulder.

Slowly, irresistibly and surely, they are all dragged toward the magic mirror. One desperate shout marks Koji's loss of traction, and one by one the kid are sucked into the mirror.

Soon afterwards, all six of the kids were all screaming as they each swirled around and around the colorful vortex.


	4. Arriving in Equestria

**Chapter 4**

While the six children were quickly making their way through their realm and to the realm of Equestria, the Mane Six had just arrived back at Twilight's home; the Golden Oak Tree Library, which greatly fit her as she was known for her love of books. Twilight used her magic to open the door to her house, turn on the light and lead the others inside.

"Well, here we are, home sweet…" Twilight Sparkle began to say, but before she could finish the rest of it she and the others notice a small mirror floating in the middle of the library. It then started to spin and glow with a magical aura as sparks began to fly off it rapidly.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"What… what's going on?" Twilight wondered a bit scared.

"Uh… we were kinda hoping _you_ would know Twi…" Applejack admitted.

Twilight then attempted to use the magic to cease the mirror's floating in spinning but instead it had no effect whatsoever and continued to float and spin at an incredible speed.

"My magic… isn't working!" Twilight cried.

Fluttershy yelped with fear and hid behind the others, preparing for the worst.

Eventually, the mirror stopped spinning, flashed a bright light that temporary blinded everypony and all of a sudden, Tommy and his foster siblings all came shooting out of the mirror one by one as if it were a leaf blower. They all crashed land on the wooden floor and laid in a pile groaning in pain.

"Have we landed?" Mary asked, dizzily.

"I think so…" Tommy replied, just as dizzy as Mary. "Are we still alive?"

Edwin adjusted his classes. "I believe so," he answered.

"Unless… we're angels…" Darla slowly said looking around wide eyed.

Paco made a face. "I don't think angels lose control of their bladders,"

Everyone reacted with disgust as they pushed him off. Felix then used his crutches and brace to hoist himself back up.

"Whoo! That was kinda fun!" he remarked.

Everyone else slowly got up as well, coughing and hacking due to the smoke all around them.

"Yeah… _fun_," Mary remarked sarcastically.

"So… where _are_ we?" Paco asked.

"I cannot tell just yet, all this smoke makes it hard to see," Edwin stated.

The kids blew the smoke out of their faces and faces till it finally cleared, when they were finally able to see clearly they saw dozens of books on shelves all around them.

"It's… a library!" Tommy realized.

"Well, this is _definitely_ not the worst place to land in!" Edwin proclaimed happily.

"But _how_ did we get here in the first place?" Darla wondered. "I mean… weren't we just in the antique store with that mirror?"

Paco gazed around them and saw something that made his eyes widen with shock.

"I'll bet it was that mirror that sent us here!" Mary remarked.

"You mean… it was magical?" Tommy inquired intrigued.

"That's impossible!" Edwin declared. "Magic is nothing but smoke and mirrors, it is not real in any way!"

"But how does it explain how we got here?" Felix questioned.

"Uh… better question…" Paco said out loud, the others turned to him as he pointed to something in front of them. "What are _those!?"_

Everyone looked forward and were stunned when they saw the six colorful ponies and the purple and green dragon in front of them, rubbing their eyes and slowly regaining their own sight as well. When they saw the kids they too were stunned. Both groups stared at each other wide with silence until Fluttershy poked her head out from behind the others and screamed when she saw them as well. Her scream causes the kids to scream, who in turn cause the Mane Six to scream as well.

Tommy and Rainbow Dash pointed to each other. "Who are you? Who am _I_? Who are _you?_" They both said in unison. Both groups back away from each other in fear

"They're… they're… _talking horses!_" Mary exclaimed.

"Cool!" Darla said in awe.

"More like _weird!"_ Felix stated.

"Not to mention completely impossible!" Edwin remarked. "Equines can't speak!"

"Well their lips are moving and _words _are coming out," Paco stated. "But they _so_ don't look natural…"

"Yeah… their all different colors…" Darla agreed. "Isn't it_ neat_?"

"I'm thinking we should probably keep our distance guys…" Tommy whispered. "You never know, they could be hostile,"

The kids nod in agreement.

"But… I look friendly to _me_." Darla stated.

"Everyone please ignore the eight year old, she's in shock." Paco told them. Darla just folded her arms and pouted in an adorable way.

On the other side of the room, most of the Mane Six were whispering to each other at the same time as well.

"What in Equestria _are_ they?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"I don't know… but sure don't look natural!" Applejack stated.

"I've never seen _anything _like them!" Fluttershy told them.

"Oh! Just look at them! Their hideous!" Rarity proclaimed dramatically. "Those garish clothes, those skinny legs and tiny muzzles…"

Rarity gasped sharply when she saw their 'hands', although neither she nor most of the others knew what they were at the moment.

"And those… those… _things_ on end of their hooves! Oh, that look simply _dreadful!"_ she exclaimed.

"They look funny! Do you think they like parties?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"I'm not so sure they want to party Pink, best we keep our distance…" Applejack stated. The others nodded in agreement, while Twilight and Spike struck up their own conversation.

"Hey, Twilight, don't they look like those… beings from the other world that we went to?" Spike inquired.

"Yeah, they do… but _how?_" Twilight Sparkle wondered. "The portal between our two worlds has closed… and shouldn't they be turned into ponies like how _I_ was turned into one of them?"

Spike shrugged. "Who knows? Right now, I think it be best if we calmed them down take them to the Princess, she'll know what to do,"

Twilight nodded. "Agreed. I'm gonna try and talk to them,"

Twilight starts to step forward, the others saw this and bug out a little.

"Twilight! Get back here!" Rainbow Dash whispered harshly.

The kids saw Twilight approaching and flinch, they back away as she got closer and closer to them.

"Whoa, whoa, easy! Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you, honest!" she assured them.

"You… you just stay back you… talking horse you!" Paco exclaimed, pointing at her threateningly.

"I am not a _horse!_ I happen to be a _pony_, thank you very much" Twilight Sparkle said matter-of-factly.

"OH! Yeah, a talking PONY, that makes SO much more sense!" Mary exclaimed sarcastically.

"This must be a hallucination…" Edwin remarked.

"Or a REALLY bad dream!" Paco added.

"I don't know… it feels pretty real to _me_," Felix stated.

"I HOPE it's real!" Darla added excitedly.

"Listen, I now all of this is strange to you but how about we all just calm down and talk it over, ok?" Twilight offered.

"OR we could… RUN!" Tommy exclaimed. Moving as fast as lighting, Tommy and his adoptive brothers and sisters leapt over Twilight, rushed over and moved around over her friends before dashing out the door. Twilight ran to the door but was unable to stop them.

"Wait! STOP!" she cried. "We have to go after them!"

"But just what ARE they?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "And how do you know them?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to catch them and quick!" Twilight Sparkle proclaimed before she, the girls and Spike rush after the children.

(**The Benny Hill Show Theme Starts Playing**)

Before long all six children were running through the town of Ponyville (Scooby-Doo style) with wide eyed and panicked looks on their faces, but because the land was completely foreign and new to them they had absolutely no idea where they were going. They also continuously bumped into several of the townsfolk, screaming upon seeing them. The towns people were all just as afraid and stared at the children shocked and fearfully while the Pony gang chased after them.

The six of them ran around every corner of town and around every building, at times they stopped and the other half of them pass by and other times one of them sat back and watched the others run around before rejoining the chase. Some, mostly Pinkie, even stopped for a snack along the they continued to run they could hear the sound of the ponies hoof stomping the ground rapidly and flaring their nostrils impatiently as they tried to get closer. The kids picked up the pace.

They tried everything to escape from their pursuers from disguising as old ladies driving a baby carriage with fake babies in them, to posing as mannequins in a store and to hiding behind tall, small and rather large objects. But as soon as they thought they were finally safe the Mane Six or Spike spotted them and chased after them once more.

The kids then began to run into different houses in Ponyville with the Mane Seven right on their heels and then somehow reappear out of another door before running to another. This pattern repeats itself and quickly became chaotic and confusing till finally the kids managed to get all seven friends to collide into each other before dashing away.

"Holy Moly, those kids are speedy!" Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Yes… and I thought _bunnies_ were quick," Fluttershy added.

Rarity panted. "Oh my stars, if I run any faster I just might begin to _sweat_ and that something I will simply _not_ stand for!" she declared dramatically.

"Rainbow, where are they headed now?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

The cyan Pegasus flew upwards to get a better view of the landscape in front of her. "Looks like their heading West!" she called out.

Applejack eyes widened. "They're heading for Sweet Apple Acres! Come on, I know a short cut!" she told them before running ahead.

"Oh, great, more running…" Spike complained before running ahead with the others.

The six foster kids soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and had just ran up to the big red barn with the purple roof.

"Come on, we'll hide in here!" Tommy told the others.

Paco pulled on the handle but it would not budge. "Ugh, I can't get it open!"

"Stand back, this is a woman's job!" Mary stated before attempting to pull open the door but she couldn't do it either.

Darla looked over her shoulder and saw that the Pony Gang was heading their way. "Hurry! They're coming!"

The kids then began to use pick axes to open the door and when that didn't work they tried using jack hammers, all while wearing protective gear, but that failed as well. Sweat dripped from their faces faster and faster as the ponies got closer and closer.

"Man! What is this door_ made_ of!?" Felix exclaimed.

"Obviously some type of very strong wood," Edwin remarked.

"Thank you Professor Obvious…" Paco said sarcastically

"Hmm, maybe we could…" Tommy started to say before Twilight and her friends approached them, clearly out of breath.

"Oh… _there_ you all are!" Twilight Sparkle remarked relieved. The kids turned and screamed when they saw them, Edwin then jumped into Gabe's arms.

"Stop screaming would ya!?" Applejack exclaimed annoyed.

"And stop running already!" Spike added.

"Please… calm down and…" Fluttershy began.

"Calm down!? You're a bunch of talking ponies and a _dragon_, we have every reason _not_ to be calm!" Felix proclaimed. "Oh, this can't get any worse…"

The door opened up behind them, startling the six of them. They all gulped when they saw the large stallion that was Applejack's brother Big McIntosh standing behind them.

"Howdy," he said simply.

This was one too many curveballs for the kids to handle in one day, and they crash down like a stack of dominos in a dead faint. The ponies all loomed over them.

"Good one, Big Mac," Spike told the stallion sarcastically who still looked mighty confused.


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5**

At first everything was pitch black for all of the children, then eventually, one by one their eyes slowly opened, of course because everything was pretty much blurry to them none of the kids could quite make out where they were or who was around them. Tommy was the first to open his eyes.

He yawned loudly. "Whoa… guys, I just had the most messed up dream…"

Mary groaned as she woke up as well. "Me too… their we're talking ponies and teeny, tiny dragon and…"

As soon as their visions cleared their eyes all widened when they saw just exactly where they were. They all appeared to be laying around the floor of a farm house with little blankets over their small bodies. They are even more shocked when they saw the Mane Six, the Apple Family and Spike standing in front of them expectantly and smiling.

Spike waved at them. "Hi!"

"Aw, man!" Paco groaned.

Darla stilled looked at the Pony Gang wide eyed in awe. "Wow! Talking ponies and a talking dragon! This is so _amazing!"_

"But _how_? I've said it before and I'll say it again; equines can't talk!" Edwin stated firmly.

"Well… maybe not the ponies in _your_ world…" Twilight mused.

"_Your world!?"_ Everypony besides Twilight and Spike exclaimed in shock.

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight… these little fellers… are from another _world?"_ Applejack inquired in shock.

Apple Bloom was wide eyed with shock and awe and smiled. "Wow! Real live aliens!"

"Hey! We're not the aliens here!" Paco proclaimed, pointing at the pony gang. "You guys are!"

"No _you_ are!" Rainbow Dash shot back.

"You!" Paco cried.

They two of them kept one pointing at each other and yelling 'You!' till both Mary and Twilight broke them apart.

"Will you two cut it out!?" They shouted annoyed. Both look at each other strangely after this.

"Ok… can we all just calm down for a one second?" Twilight Sparkle offered.

"The talking pony here is right, guys." Mary told the others. The others all exchange glances then all breathe a sigh of relief as they all calmed down.

"Ok, let's start off with… who _are _you guys?" Tommy questioned.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle.." The purple alicorn started.

"_Princess_ Twilight Sparkle, by the way." Rainbow Dash interjected, Twilight looked at Rainbow angrily, annoyed that she was just interrupted.

"Wow! A real Princess!" Darla exclaimed happily.

"Why didn't to start off by telling us your designation in the first place?" Edwin inquired, he and the others then notice Darla kneeling and bowing to Twilight repeatedly.

"I am not worthy, I am not worthy, I am not worthy." She repeated.

"_That_ is why." Twilight stated.

Paco pulled her up. "Stop bowing already, your totally embarrassing yourself! And more importantly… _us_."

"Sorry about that Princess, you were saying?" Felix asked.

"Right! These are my friends; Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike." Twilight Sparkle told them gesturing to her group of friends. "The other three are Applejack's brother, sister and granny; Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith."

The rest of the Mane Six, Spike and the Apple family all wave to the children in a friendly manner.

Paco leaned to the others. "Is it me, or do all their names sound like different flavors of ice cream?" he asked. Mary nudges him to be quiet.

"Uh… nice to meet you all, I'm Tommy." The ten-year old said before gesturing to his adopted brothers and sisters. "These are my adopted brothers and sisters; Mary, Felix, Paco, Darla and Edwin."

The other kids also wave to the ponies in a friendly manner, but still looked a bit bewildered by the fact that they were talking to ponies.

"So… can any of you tell us where exactly where we are?" Tommy questioned.

"Why y'all in Equestria, that's where." Applejack replied.

"What's Equestria?" Mary inquired confused.

"The name of this country." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Yeah, and it's ruled by two awesome Princesses named Celestia and Luna!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Wow! Real Princesses!" Darla exclaimed excited.

"Now _that_ is cool!" Felix added.

"You don't have Princesses in your world?" Fluttershy inquired.

"We do, but they don't exactly 'rule' over anybody." Edwin stated. "They are mainly just figure heads."

"But they are still treated with respect though." Mary added.

"Fascinating… I didn't even know that and I've _been_ to your world!" Twilight said.

"You have?" Felix inquired.

"Really?" Tommy asked interested.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story though…" Twilight Sparkle admitted.

"Well, why don't you like tell us from the beginning or something?" Paco suggested.

"For once, you have a good idea Paco." Mary agreed.

"Yeah, why don't you start Twi?" Applejack offered.

"Ok… well you see the reason I came to your world in the first place was because my crown was stolen by a former student of the Princess." Twilight Sparkle began.

"What's the big deal about a crown?" Paco wondered.

"Well for one, it's also a magical element and without it the other elements have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense." Twilight explained.

The kids were all stunned by this and started to understand just how important her mission was.

"Ok… starting to see what the big deal is." Paco muttered.

"Ditto." Tommy nodded.

"Agreed." Edwin added.

"So what happened next?" Darla inquired eagerly. "Did you get the crown!?"

Twilight nodded. "Indeed I did, and after that I thought the portal between our two worlds would be closed…" she admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Mary questioned.

"Well you see… the portal only opens every thirty moons and stays open for just three days, that's how long I had to get my crown back." Twilight Sparkle explained. "After I came back the portal closed and I was told it would not open again for another thirty moons."

"Say… I think we came through a mirror!" Tommy realized.

"You did?" Twilight asked them surprised.

Mary nodded. "Yeah, did your happen to be lavender with deep magenta gems embedded all around it?" she asked.

"Yes… it was!" Twilight Sparkle realized.

"What does it mean?" Spike asked.

"It means, that the mirror in_ this_ world and the mirror in _our_ world are twins." Edwin deduced.

"Then this is a big problem…" Twilight mused concerned.

"Why?" Darla wondered.

"Well like I said before, the portal has already closed, you may have been able to _enter_ Equestria but it will be another thirty moons before you can go home." Twilight Sparkle explained to them, sadness was apparent in her voice.

"Thirty moons? THIRTY MOONS!? Wait… how long is thirty moons again?" Paco questioned, confused.

Felix shrugged. "Beats me."

"Ed?" Tommy asked his older adopted brother.

"Let's see… every month has one full one so that's twelve, times it by two and you get twenty four then add six more months and you get… two years and six months." Edwin clarified.

"Oh." Felix said simply.

It didn't take long for Edwin's calculation on just how long they were gonna be stuck there sunk into it their heads and when it finally did their eyes widen and jaws dropped.

"_**WHAT!?**_" They all yelled.

Their exclamation was so loud that every critter outside of it heard it, they all turned their heads towards the cottage concerned and also noticed that all the clouds in the sky were slowly becoming blood red and cracking with lightning.


	6. Shock and Awe

**Chapter 6**

By the time the shock had finally worn off on the kids, Mary turned to Tommy seemingly calm, cool and collected.

"My I start?" she offered.

Tommy nodded. "Be my guest," he replied.

Mary then began to scream at the top of her lungs, and pretty soon after all six kids were either running around in circles, standing still or rocking back and forth in a ball inside Fluttershy's cottage screaming their heads off. The Mane Six, Spike and the Apple family just stood there bewildered and unsure of what to do.

When she had finally had enough Twilight used her magic to grab each of them and levitate them into the air to keep them from going anywhere. But they still kept on screaming.

"Whoa, whoa, kids calm down." Big McIntosh told them gently. They quickly headed his words and stopped screaming all together, it is then that they notice that they are floating.

"Whoa!" Mary exclaimed.

"Is this… telekinesis?" Edwin questioned.

Twilight shook her head. "Nope, it's _real_ magic."

"Told you magic exists!" Darla said to Edwin a bit smugly.

Edwin attempted to speak and try to explain what was occurring to them at that moment but all that came out of his mouth was stuttering.

"Huh, you got him _speechless_!" Paco remarked. "You know how _long_ I've waited for this moment?"

"A… super, duper, terrifically long time?" Pinkie Pie guessed excitedly.

"Bingo." Paco nodded.

"Yes! Nailed it!" Pinkie Pie said in a sing-song voice.

"Speaking of long, it appears that we are all going to be stuck in this world for a pretty long time as well." Mary reminded them.

"More specifically two and a half years." Edwin added.

"Oh no… Mom and Dad are gonna be so worried!" Darla exclaimed.

"You mean your parents?" Twilight Sparkle inquired a bit surprised.

"Sort of…" Felix admitted.

"They are _not_ our parents!" Paco said sternly.

"Paco!" Mary scolded.

"Legally they are." Edwin pointed out. He turned to the Pony gang who were looking at them strangely. "All of us here, except for Darla have no parents, her parents just adopted the rest of us."

"Oh my… you poor things." Fluttershy said sympathetically and sadly. Everypony else looked at them with sad and sympathetic looks as well.

"Oh, it's ok, Darla's parents are really nice." Tommy assured them. "It's just too bad that now we won't be able to see them for two and a half years…"

"It could be worse." Edwin pointed out.

"Yeah, it could be two _thousand_ years." Mary added in agreement.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better…" Paco bemoaned.

"Calm down, I'm sure if we tell the Princess she'll think of _some_ way of getting you all back." Twilight told them.

"But… can't we stay a little longer?" Darla questioned innocently.

"Darla, we can't stay here, your parents will be worried sick if we're gone too long!" Felix pointed out.

"He's right, besides I have a feeling our being here is not good for this dimension." Edwin added. "Like Twilight said, the portal was already supposed to be closed."

"Aw, come on guys! Look around you, it's a world full of talking ponies and dragons!" Darla pointed out. "This is like a dream come true for me! Can we _please_ stay longer? _Please?_"

While Darla continued to beg, Tommy looked out the window and saw something that made his eyes widen a bit.

"Uh… guys? You might want to take a look at this," he told them slowly. Everypony walked over to the window to see what he was seeing and they all gasped when they saw the red clouds covering the sky and yellow lightning flashing uncontrollably.

"Oh my!" Granny Smith remarked in shock.

"Uh… is that supposed to happen around here?" Paco questioned, a bit worried.

"Well the Pegasi ponies usually control the weather but _this_ weather looks…" Rainbow Dash started.

"Wild…" Fluttershy added.

"Not to mention…" Applejack continued.

"Scary looking!" Applebloom cried.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed.

"So in other words…" Tommy began to say.

"No… not at all…" Twilight ended with a grim tone.

The sky continues to flash with yellow lightning and boom with loud thunder all over the area, making the land of Equestria look like a very hazardous place to live. Even from Canterlot Castle, Princesses Celestia and Luna could see the bizarre weather patterns occurring all over the land.

"What _is_ this?" Luna asked her older sister.

"I don't know…" Celestia replied grimly. "I truly do not know…"


	7. Going to Help

**Chapter 7**

Everypony rushed out of the Apple Family's home and looked up at the nightmarish sky above them.

"Whoa… what's happening?" Felix wondered.

"Yeah, and ya better come up with an explanation quick because my brain is jumping to… 'It's the end of the world'!" Paco exclaimed.

"Twi?" Applejack asked her alicorn friend, hoping for an explanation.

"Well… uh…" Twilight Sparkle tried to say but couldn't figure out the right words for it. Then all of a sudden, little twisters began to swirl around in various parts of the land and close to Ponyville, while rapid amounts of yellow lightning strike the ground hard and fast.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Pinkie Pie shrieked.

"What SHE said!" Paco cried.

All sixteen of them then began to hear loud shrieks and screams of panic from below in Ponyville.

Felix spoke everyone's thoughts. "What the heck?"

Everypony looked toward the town and saw that the screams were coming from Ponyville.

"The town's people are in trouble!" Twilight cried.

"Wha-what do we do?" Darla asked, greatly concerned.

"What do you think? We go help them!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"Absolutely, come on girls, let's go!" Twilight Sparkle told them as they began to leave.

"Hey! What about us?!" Paco proclaimed.

"Sorry, but it's far too dangerous for children." Fluttershy said.

"We are not children, we are smart." Edwin stated.

"Whatever, just stay put!" Rainbow Dash told them firmly.

"Yeah, why don't you kids stay here with Granny Smith, Big Mac and Apple Bloom while _we_ try to get everypony down there to safety." Applejack added, before she and the others start to run off.

"Spike, you stay here too." Twilight said before heading off as well.

"Aw man, this sucks!" Paco proclaimed. "It's bad enough Mr. and Mrs. Dabney tell us what to do all the time now these talking ponies are going to as well?"

"Well, that's reality for you." Felix remarked.

"Yeah, well, I don't care what those girls say, we gotta go down there and help them out any way we can!" Tommy declared.

"I couldn't agree more!" Mary agreed.

"Me too!" Darla added.

"I'm in as well." Edwin said with a nod.

"Nope." Big McIntosh told them.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Paco questioned, annoyed.

"He means what he said youngster." Granny Smith told the kids. "We can't just let little things such as yourselves go down there, it's far too dangerous."

"No offence Granny, but it's dangerous for _everypony_." Tommy countered.

"Every_pony?" _Paco echoed, in disbelief.

"Hey, as long as we're here we might as well speak the lingo." Tommy said, with a shrug.

"True," Edwin said with a nod.

"Alright then, let's go help them!" Mary declared. The kids begin to move forward when suddenly Big McIntosh stands in their way.

"Let me guess… you're not gonna let us pass, are you?" Tommy questioned matter-of-factly.

"Nope." Big McIntosh responded.

"Thought so, alright guys… DOGPILE!" Tommy shouted. All six kids then jumped right onto Big Mac and toppled him over, startling Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

"Big Mac!" Spike cried.

The six of them, then stood up.

"Ok, he's down, now run!" Paco yelled as he and the others started to run after Twilight and the others.

"Hey! Get back here!" Apple Bloom called out.

"Stop! Wait!" Spike shouted, attempting to catch up with them but he quickly tired himself out.

"Too late, their gone." Granny Smith said, shaking her head. "But my oh my, those youngsters are quicker than jackrabbits!"

"I'll say… ooh Twilight's gonna _kill_ me!" Spike bemoaned, before a bolt of lightning hit the ground near him, making him jump a bit. He shook, clearly frightened. "Unless this storm does first that is…

Apple Bloom looked over Big McIntosh. "Uh… Big McIntosh? Are you ok?"

Big Mac only let out a soft groan as his eyes seemed to roll around in his head.

"Oh he'll be fine, your brother's been through worse." Granny Smith assured her. "It's _those_ youngsters I'm worried about…"

Apple Bloom also looked toward worried, not just for her sister and her friends but the strange visitors as well.


	8. Fall of Ponyville

Chapter 8

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the village was in complete turmoil, cracking were beginning to open up all over the town and lightning struck the ground ever few seconds. All of Ponyville's inhabitants were all screaming and running for their lives.

One Mare rushes down the street pushing a stroller carrying her foal but a tumor makes her accidently push the stroller and send in rolling down the chaotic street.

"My baby!" she shrieked.

But before the stroller could go any further it is stopped by a magical aura, and that magical aura belong to none other than Twilight herself. Several of the townspeople recognized her.

"Princess Twilight!"

Everypony then started bowing. "No time to bow." Twilight told them all, clearly in a hurry. "We need to clear everypony out of here. GO!"

The ponies all nodded and began to follow her orders and flee the town. As they were fleeing a crack in the earth began to appear and spread all around the town, separating several ponies from their family and causing some to nearly fall into the large crevice that was growing in the ground as the plates continued to spread apart. One family in particular, consisting of a mare and her young daughter being split apart by the crevice.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" The filly cried.

"NO! MY BABY! SOMEPONY HELP MY BABY!" The mare cried, desperately as tears flowed down her face and daughter was split farther and farther from her.

Suddenly, the young filly lost her balance and tumbled toward the edge of the crevice. She screamed as she prepared to fall to her doom.

"NO!" The adult pony screamed.

The young pony's screams stopped when she it suddenly caught by something. It was the hoop of a crutch, which belonged to Felix Freeman who was bending his left leg and .holding the stick end of his crutch to grab the pony. He pulled the little pony over to his side on the crevice where the rest of his foster siblings were standing.

"Hi there, you ok?" Felix asked the little pony, who nodded rapidly, still shaken, though the joyful tears and smile on her face proves that she was grateful for his help. Paco then took her.

"Here! Catch!" he cried as he tossed the little filly onto her mother's back. The child wrapped her hooves around her mother's neck and smiled as she snuggled into her coat.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" The mare cried. Felix and Paco did a two finger salute.

"Come on guys, there's still some ponies around here that need our help!" Tommy told the others before rushing off.

"Man… this has been one crazy day…" Mary remarked.

"And it appears by the look of the town that it is about to get much more intense." Edwin stated.

"No offence smart guy but this whole trip has been intense from the start." Paco pointed out. "Now I don't know about you guys but I say we stop talking and start moving before something else tries to bite us."

"No question." Felix agreed. They all began running towards where a large group of mares and stallions were all frozen with fear due to the cracks approaching them.

"Hey! You guys!" Tommy called out. The group of Ponies turn to him, a bit bewildered by their appearances. "Don't ask questions just get to safety!"

"Follow the Princess, she'll lead you to a safe place!" Mary added. The ponies all look at each other unsure.

"If you don't move now you'll end up falling through the cracks and…" Paco began before making a throat cutting gesture, as a way to remind them what the alternative was. The group panicked and began to move, with Felix gesturing to the safe path behind them.

"Stay calm, single file, no pushing, one at a time," he told them calmly. Then the ground began to shake and crack up even more, which made Felix begin to panic. "Ok! All at once! All at once!"

The ponies all rushed away even faster this time.

"Is that all of them?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, I think that's everyone." Paco replied, before a large chuck of the ground lift up nearby them as a another shake occurred.

"Help! Help!"

The kids all turn and see a lone pony inside one of the little houses trapped as the cracks began to reach it.

"That house is gonna get swallowed up if we don't do something quick!" Edwin deduced quickly, he actually sounded like he was starting to panic for once.

"Oh fork me…" Paco groaned.

"Come on! We have to have save that pony!" Darla cried.

"_How?_ There's no getting to her!" Felix pointed out.

"We got to do _something_!" Tommy insisted.

"Any ideas?" Mary wondered.

"We got one!"

The kids look up and around them and watch as the Mane Six appeared and flew over their heads and ran past them.

"Never thought the Calvary would look quite like _that!"_ Felix remarked.

"None of us did." Edwin reminded him.

"I'll say!" Paco added in agreement.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both began to use their wings to blow out the flames all over the little house, Applejack and Pinkie Pie also kicked some dirt into the flames to help die it out. When the flames were cleared Twilight and Rarity both magically levitated the trapped pony out of the house and onto the ground, where she ran off quickly afterwards. The kids were amazed.

"That…" Edwin started.

"Was…" Mary continued.

"AMAZING!" Darla squealed.

"Yeah, it was. Amazing…" Toby agreed.

"More like awesome!" Felix added.

"I've seen better." Paco stated, folding his arms. His siblings all glared at him.

"Well at least there is some positive news, look around." Edwin told the others. They did so and noticed that the shaking and the raging storm had ceased.

"Hey… it's stopped!" Felix realized. "It's over!"

"For now at least…" Mary added, as Twilight and the other approached them.

"Are you all ok?" she asked.

"We're fine, don't worry." Tommy assured.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves." Paco stated.

"Uh-huh?" Rainbow Dash asked convinced.

Darla started cheering. "You guys were amazing! You saved all the ponies in town!"

"Aw-shucks sweetie, it was nothing." Applejack said bashfully.

"Are all the ponies ok?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, everypony is safe." Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Thank Celestia…"

"More like thanks to all of _you_." Mary pointed out.

"Oh pish-posh deary, it was nothing really, although we all quite flattered." Rarity smiled.

"Of course we did it, we're awesome!" Rainbow Dash stated proudly. "But it was nice having you kids there."

"Yeah, we do amazing, super-tastic things every day!" Pinkie Pie added excitedly. "Hey! We should give you guys a welcome to Equestria/Thanks for helping us party!"

"Really?" Darla asked excitedly.

"Oh, absolutely!" Pinkie Pie smiled, rubbing Darla's head affectionately.

"That will be somewhat hard to do Pinkie… considering…" Edwin told her sombrely, gesturing to around them. Everypony looked around and were devastated to see that the entire town of Ponyville, every building, every home, literally everything around them was either greatly damaged or reduced to rubble.

"Ponyville… our homes… gone." Twilight breathed, horrified. "It's all _gone_!"

"Aw man… this place really is totalled…" Paco commented.

"Princess… we're so sorry…" Tommy began.

Rainbow Dash zoomed over to the kids, her muzzle nearly touching their faces, she looked to be quite angry at them. "This is all your faults!" she exclaimed.

"HOW is it _our_ fault?" Edwin questioned, annoyed.

"Rainbow, these youngsters had _nothing_ to do with this!" Applejack told her hotly. "You know that!"

"She's right Rainbow, we know your upset but you can't just pin the blame on anypony who just happens to be nearby." Twilight stated.

"Please calm down… we're all sad about the town as well." Fluttershy begged gently.

Rainbow lowered herself to the ground sadly. "I know it's just…"

"I'm afraid Rainbow Dash is right."

Everyone looked up and to their awe, especially the kids, they saw Princess' Celestia and Luna lowering themselves from the sky. They were quite a sight to behold.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight Sparkle said, surprised.

"Greeting my little ponies." Princess Celestia said warmly, she also smiled at Tommy the others. "Young ones."

The girls all bowed at the sight of their fair Princess'. The kids all bow respectfully except Paco who soon gets his head shoved down by Mary. Then it hit Paco.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'Rainbow Dash is right'?" Paco inquired, incredulously.

"She means all this destruction… all this devastation… is because of all of you." Luna told them seriously. Horrified looks appeared on the kids faces, as well as the Mane Six.


End file.
